The Prophecy
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Reborn watched his new student and couldn't feel but be infatuated by his student's action. It was time to burn those useless documents about his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than he seems. And he's going to find out all of the mystery of his student!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Reborn watched his new student and couldn't feel but be infatuated by his student's action. It was time to burn those useless documents about his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than he seems. And he's going to find out all of the mystery of his student!

**Black-chan:** Well, here it is, Father-Figure's sequel but can still stand alone~ Hope you like it~ And R&R please~ And a fair warning... This is unbeta'd and I'm more of a Little!Tsuna than Dark!Tsuna and also my grammar may not be that good... So please bear with my mistakes and OOC, okay? Oh yeah... I don't know if there's going to be a pairing since I'm going to work on my writing skill in mystery and dark theme... But this will have crack or humor 'cause well I though it'll be interesting with one... (And also I love cracks and humor...) Finally, there will be occasions where I'll cross-dress Tsuna but it's only for humor and not to be taken seriously~

**Note:** The very first scene which is italic that you read will be very important in some parts of this story. Why don't you guess who the person in it is?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and maybe some OC! If I did, it'll probably be soooo bad...

**Rating:** T for curses and 'cause I'm paranoid.

* * *

Beginning: Goodbye, Normal Life And Hello, Mafia World!

_A small brunette about seven to nine years old sighed in annoyance and boredom as students around him laughed, teased and made fun of his actions. He just faked trip on air again and the others just found pleasure in it._

_The boy shook his head in dismay. He couldn't understand why others found happiness in someone else's pain or embarrassment but he felt disgusted with it. He was someone who would rather help that person even if said person was mean to him._

_Reason why some elders called him a "Saint", "An Angel", "The God's Child", "Pure", "Kindhearted" and just about anything being nice._

_People would think he loved being called as such but they were wrong. He demised it because even with those words sent to him, he knew it was false. He wasn't pure. He wasn't kindhearted. He wasn't a saint. He wasn't a God's child._

_He had blood stained through his body, especially his hands. He looked down on his preys without mercury nor warmth. He was only a pawn to be used._

_He was the Devil's Puppet._

* * *

A brunette was sleeping in a simple yet peaceful looking room. The figure looked like a cute elementary boy but the clothes, that were neatly placed near his bed, showed he was a first year middle school student from Nami-chuu. His face reflected a child in great pain. Sweats were all over his body and painful soft sounds came from his mouth.

"Tsu-chan, wake up or you'll be late for school!" a loud voice, probably his mother, woke the boy in an instant but didn't manage to wake his brain.

The so-called 'Tsu-chan' stared at his hands with wide eyes in horror and guilt. Horror from what he saw and guilt for what he had done. He also seemed shocked to dream of something like that. Like it was a long time since he had a dream- no, nightmare like that.

His thoughts were loud, guilty, angry, surprised and most importantly, afraid.

_'Stop thinking! It's over!'_ he screamed in his mind like a mantra but his heart thought otherwise, same went with his mind. Though he knew it as well, he didn't want the truth. He was in denial.

Images of the nightmare flashed through his eyes. Blood, black flames, chains, shouts, violet flames, a pineapple, a baby with eyes darkened, and...orange flames surrounding all then nothing.

"Tsunayoshi!" the voice called out in little desperation and in full of worry which snapped the other from his trance.

"Eh?" the brunette looked like he's finally fully awake but the beating of his heart didn't stop. It was loud, clear and in need of help.

There was also black flame coming from his head before it disappeared completely.

Though, he didn't notice them and just came to life.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" he shouted with wide alive eyes as he saw the time, fifteen minutes before school. "I'm _really_ going to be late!"

He quickly took a bath and dressed up for school in the nick of time of ten minutes. He went down stairs in a hurry, making fall with a thud.

"I-itai," he rubbed his head that had a bump and mumbled for his ears only, "I forgot how painful it was when I wasn't _faking_ it."

"Tsu-chan?" a beautiful simple maiden with almost same face as the boy came out of the kitchen and stared at him in surprise, worry and caution. "Are you okay?"

'Tsu-chan' looked as if he wanted to say something before in a split second, he blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Kaa-san, please I don't want to talk about it," he said with emphasis and looked up to his mother with an appointed glance. His mother, in return, shared a mental conversation with him.

"And I'm going to be late! Bye!" the brunette stepped a foot outside and looked a bit hesitant for a minute before he ran with the speed of light, leaving only the dust and his mother waving.

"A~re~ Take care, Tsu-chan~" the mother smiled brightly. No one not even the greatest hitman knowing it's fake or not.

"Mm? What's this? Home tutor?"

* * *

Reborn stared at his records of his new student.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, his student, was a normal, a bit of a dame but still normal, middle school student who had no relationship with mafia and knew no such things of it and the mother, Sawada Nana, was the typical housewife who had been waiting for the return of the stupid bastard named Iemitsu patiently and took care of her son alone.

What was said on it continued on but it pretty much just went to one topic.

The Sawada Family, except for Iemitsu, knew nothing of mafia and was living peacefully and normally.

The hitman sighed at this. He couldn't get why his gut feeling wasn't agreeing to what he read. There wasn't even something suspicious out of it. There wasn't a single record of anything involving mafia in Namimori except local yakuzas.

He stood at a post near a simple house with a plate name of "Sawada" and watched a certain brunette sleep.

_'Those,'_ the baby thought grimly and suspiciously._ 'Aren't dreams of a child with a peaceful and normal childhood.'_

Reborn knew his student might be dreaming of the hardship of being bullied but it could mean more and his gut told him it's more than it seemed.

The hitman heard the some of the mother trying to wake the sleeping brunette.

_'Cheerful, naive and carefree,'_ he listed down some traits of the woman that he read in the records. _'Seems right enough.'_

He stared hard as the brunette finally woke up.

But then, he frowned.

He could see it. Shadowed and dark eyes with so much emotions in one stare, two emotions being in front, guilt and horror. It couldn't be the stare of a child with peaceful and normal childhood.

It was a child with early relationship to mafia, the dark side world, experimentation or death.

Then, with another look at his student, Reborn saw look of fear in brunette. Like he was being targeted. That he had done something wrong. He also didn't dismissed tha small black flame that came and went.

He heard the shout from the mother but this time, he frowned harder at the hint of desperation and full of worry in the woman's sound.

That was wrong. The woman should be carefree and oblivious to her surrounding. This was getting more and more suspicious.

Reborn sighed heavily as he heard a shout coming from the brunette but didn't miss the word 'really' in the sentence.

_'I guess I'm still going to keep that record after all,'_ the hitman thought as he watched grimly how his student seemed to mumble something after falling and the silent conversation of the mother and her son. _'There may be stuff that is true in it.'_

He also didn't missed the short hesitation of the other, how fast the other was or the fact, the simple woman was giving very small hints of recognition and caution. _'Or not,'_ he thought as he tilted his fedora and sighed which he might be doing often if his student or the mother kept doing suspicious actions.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short was down-right nervous. Whoever was watching was either not that good at hiding it or his intuition's acting up which didn't matter much since that wasn't his problem.

His problem involved into figuring out whoever was watching him and what the other wanted. He was also really tempted to just turn around and ask why that person was following him. But he wasn't that stupid or at least, he knew the conscience of such a stupid act.

Tsuna suddenly wished he didn't have his intuition. Yes, it did him good but mostly, it jinxed him badly.

He was well aware that his intuition warned him about embarrassing greetings and hugs. Not that his body was fast enough to avoid it anyway.

"Tsu-chan!" he heard a girlish and loud shriek from his behind and in split second, a long wig with car ears was on top of his head, making him look at lot like a _girl_.

"Hahi~ Haru-chan knows it~" a brunette girl exclaimed happily taking pictures of him in his state. "Tsu-chan's sooooooo cute with long hair and cat ears~!"

"Haru-chan...," Tsuna could feel his face burning into an unhealthy blush. He couldn't believe it and really, he was sure he heard a chuckle somewhere in the background.

Of all the days, his friend, yes he still thought the girl who embarrassed him in front of his stalker was his friend, just had to have the thought of cross-dressing him it just had to be today when someone was trailing him and possibly wanting to assassinate him.

THIS WAS JUST NOT HIS DAY!

And the day wasn't even half. He sighed and really stopped himself from turning around and screaming at his stalker to stop chuckling.

"Awww~ Tsu-chan's so cute~!" Haru, the still shrieking girl, glomped the small boy in a friendly and not-so-friendly way, much to said boy's dismay and embarrassment.

"Haru-chan, I hate you," the boy quietly cried out and mumbled out of his breath.

If Tsuna was to say what he hated most in life, people be shocked it's not being bullied or being a dame.

He hated being categorized as a GIRL, being CUTE or being SHORT!

Tsuna then watched as students passed by in a hurry like they were late...

_'Wait!'_ he widened his eyes in horror._ 'I'm also LATE!'_

He quickly pulled himself away from the girl who pouted and sprinted hurriedly, waving a goodbye to the still pouting girl.

"HIEEEEEEE! I'M LATE! HIBARI-SAN WILL KILL ME!"

In truth, the boy never met this so called "Hibari-san" but from the stories he gathered, that person was a boy two years older than him who, in his horror, liked to fight and used his strength in punishing 'herbivores' who broke his iron wall.

Again, he would like to curse his mysterious stalker and his energetic friend for making his day bad.

Tsuna once again ignored that little intuition of his that told him it's only getting worse.

A scream that sounded like "Tsu-chan, the wig!" was left and unnoticed by the running brunette.

See? His intuition was totally _jinxing_ him.

* * *

"Herbivore," a black-haired boy with piercing gray eyes stared at Tsuna's fearful honey-brown orbs. "You're late."

Tsuna felt his heart beat so fast and loud. He knew the Hibari guy should be scary but not this scary! Yes, he had seen many terrifying things due to a certain pervert and sly illusionist and much scary guys like a certain red-eyes but at least he knew they wouldn't hurt them and he knew them well.

This guy however would hurt him in a much painful way the bruinette could imagine and look at those eyes 'cause Tsuna was sure he saw the thrill and anticipation of battling in the perfect's eyes.

"I'll bite you to death," the boy continued his hands with tonfas that he threw to Tsuna.

Well, that's it.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! He's going to kill meeeee!" Tsuna screamed like a girl and sprinted, dodging the tonfa effortlessly. He did a back flip and landed gracefully to the ground behind the perfect. He then ran away from the perfect, not wanting to turn his back again.

Oh, did I mention the wig fall off? Well, he did forget so just ignore that. But some devils clearly didn't ignore it.

It also didn't occur to him that what he just did made two bloodthirsty devils after him.

Told you, his intuition's jinxing him.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya knew all the students from Nami-chuu. He also memorized every single data he had in school. So when he saw an unfamiliar long-haired _'girl'_ with car ears wearing a boy's uniform, he narrowed his eyes.

He immediately said his signature phrase and noticed how the herbivore looked pale as a ghost in seeing but paid no attention to it. Almost everyone in the town know him and his reputation of countless fights. But he did find it intriguing how fast the other was and how _'she'_ effortlessly avoided his attacks like it was nothing.

He watched as the '_girl'_ did a back flip and found it interesting that the strong and fast but nonetheless the coward _'girl'_ was none other than the most apathetic and weak student, Sawada Tsunayoshi or formally known as Dame-Tsuna.

He continued to watch the other hurriedly ran to class and found his mouth curved up slightly. He didn't mind if there was another who saw the interesting herbivore since he found it to be nothing threatening.

_'So the herbivore's not actually a herbivore, huh?'_

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were best friends and were famous in Nami-chuu. Though, it did make other students wondered why they were friends with Dame-Tsuna. They were not fitted to the small and useless brunette. They were in the second of the food chains (Hibari being first) and didn't seem right to be friends with the lowest in the food chains.

Yet no one said their thoughts now since the first time they find out about the so called relationship of the three, there were many openly complaining and insulting the dame and for some odd reasons, those people were either sent to the hospital from broken bones or transferred to another school due to embarrassing pictures.

And that was how they grew to just watch in envy as the two most popular girls crowded around the infamous "No Good".

"Tsu-chan, you shouldn't write stuffs like that!" the kind and pretty girl that couldn't get angry at anyone just _glared_ with intensity to kill at someone who in turned shrugged it off as daily basis.

"Kyoko's right, Tsuna," a taller and much mature looking than the first girl agreed, picking up the notes the previous girl read and flipping to the next page. "It feels as if you didn't want to be friends and you insulted yourself, you know?"

The only boy in the middle who was also apparently the smallest among the three chuckled nervously, seemingly having fears of girls due to certain reasons and found himself answering a bit nervously, "I-it's not like that... I'm just stating facts."

Twitch.

"Oh, look at what I found~" Hana, the tallest girl, sing-sang in a mocking tone with a tick on her head. "Dear Shi-chan, today is the worst. I just have a stalker and I seem to have caught Hibari-san's attention... Aww, isn't having a diary a bit girly, Tsu-_chan_~?"

Tsuna, the only boy, blushed beep red and thanked the heavens that his stalker wasn't here and no other student saw this while the other girl who was seemingly harmless and innocent and was named Kyoko smirked devilishly at his embarrassment.

"But isn't Tsu-chan already a _girl_?" she asked innocently while at the background there's a devil tail on her back.

The unlucky boy just blushed and sighed at his misery and deeply wondered why he was friends with them.

* * *

The walk home was quiet and tense. Tsuna really didn't know how to tell his mother about the new information he found out and about those nightmares, too. It did help that his stalker was gone now and didn't seem to be following him for a while.

The brunette stared at his cellphone which was showing one message with only one sentence.

"An arcobaleno's in town, huh?" he slightly turned grim and his eyes changed from honey doe-like color to piercing orange. "This is bad and scary. _They_ might, no they will get the news of this and..."

"Tsu-chan?" the voice of Nana, his mother, snapped him from his daze. The small boy blinked. He never thought he was at home now.

But then, he quickly made illusions so no one would know what happens inside. Though, it was weak. It would fool some other people like their neighboors. They also went inside the already.

His mother though was not impressed and made the illusion's stronger using her _mist_ flames. "Really, why is your illusions weak when I trained you already?"

"I'm sorry, 'Kaa-san," Tsuna laughed a little but then quiet down. "How should I say this..."

His mother's facade, the happy-go-lucky and oblivious wife, was gone and replaced by her true character, blunt and ever so knowing _illusionist_.

"Talk."

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, is it true that we can't visit Otouto-chan?" a blonde boy with a large scar crossing from cheek to cheek, which crawls over the bridge of his nose that wore a grayish blue hooded jacket with yellow shirt beneath and brown pants asked, his tone baring curiosity and sadness.

A tall boy with a strange hairstyle that seemed to be a shape of pineapple chuckled slightly, his heterochromic eyes glowing in the dark. "Yes, but only for now that a certain arcobaleno's in town."

A dark-haired boy with glasses that wore a white beanie with a barcode on his left cheek and a bandage on his right silently watched in the corner but with one look in his eyes, people could tell he was also sad about the order.

* * *

A silver-haired teen stepped out of the plane and stared at the sky. His eyes shown dullness and grim yet determination countered them all.

"Sorry, Reborn-san. I'm coming early."

* * *

A tall black-haired figure practiced with a bat in the rain. Sweats all over his boby yet he paid no heed to them.

"No, not good enough."

* * *

The calm before the storm. Those chosen people will have to choice. They will have to make a decision. They will need to get out of their past and look at the future. They will need to fight to protect their most important people. They will need to stop running and just take everything with determination.

They will need to be prepared for the greatest test they'll receive.

* * *

_Next time on The Prophecy..._

_"Tsu-chan, I think we can no longer keep running... But what about you?"_

_"Hello, I'm Reborn, the tutor."_

_"HIIEE! Gomen! Please don't hurt me!"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Damn... That guy will totally be the death of me."_

_"Herbivore, fight me."_

* * *

_TBC_

**Black-chan:** The very first scene which is italic that you read will be very important in some parts of this story. Why don't you guess who the person in it is?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Reborn watched his new student and couldn't feel but be infatuated by his student's action. It was time to burn those useless documents about his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than he seems. And he's going to find out all of the mystery of his student!

**Black-chan: **Phew! I'm not that late, am I? Here's the chapter two... Hope you all like it and thanks to Psycho-Pacgirl, Flickering Hope, Yorutsuki-Lunia, forlorn . solace,CrimsonSkyTamer and two guest for reviewing and to the first guest (Great): All questions will be answered in due time but I can suggest reading the prequel "Father-Figure" for some hints. And to the second guest (Guest): Er... Pardon? What do you mean? ...Anyway, thanks also to those who followed and added this to their favorite! I really appreciate it~!

**Note:** Last chapter, we have the Devil's Puppet, right? The answer is... Tsuna! Cookies for those who guess! So again, I want you guys to guess who was in the first scene which is italic... Oh yeah, forgot to tell. All first scene is actually from the past~.

**Disclaimer: **I own KHR! ...in my dreams only...

**Warning:** Unbeta'd, somehow bad grammar and OOCness ('Cause I think I may not be able to keep 'em IC)... also little (crappy) violence, Hibari ('Cause he needs it for every appearance), Reborn (The same as Hibari) and some curses... Last... erm... failed attempt at humor?

* * *

An Arcobaleno For Tutor... And A Battle?!

_A beautiful maiden stood in front of a simple but heartwarming house. She didn't get it. She was only suppose to seduce the man, to make the man tell him everything he knew, to make the man trust her..._

_And yet, she did the most unforgivable mistake for an illusionist like herself. She loved how the man treated her like a normal person. She loved how the peacefulness and normality that finally reached her life. She loved living in her act, her illusion, so much that she forgotten all that she was fighting for._

_She forgotten what she was supposed to be doing. She forgotten that all of it was fake, an illusion she made. She forgotten she wasn't supposed to fall for her target, for the man that did that to her family._

_She forgotten she was only the Faking Deceiver._

* * *

If anyone would ask who Sawada Tsunayoshi feared most, they'd be shocked to hear it was the dense and cheerful mother of his, Sawada Nana. But no one knew the tur - er... training he had with his mother that always made him pass up. No one also knew about that one-night hell studying that made his brain burst.

So it's no wonder that he was sweating bullets as he narrated what had happened to day. The nightmares of the past, the mysterious person watching him, the embarrasing moments, the mistake he made, the encounter with the school's bloody prefect, everything...

Because no secret was allowed to each other. Not even secrets that hurt the other. Though, the brunette knew his mother was keeping something from him. What it was didn't matter. He had the feeling he didn't need to know that as well.

The young trainee illusionist felt his intuition not liking the look in his mother's eyes. It was filled with helplessness and grim that made Tsuna sick to his guts. He had a feeling he knew what his mother was thinking and to hell was he _angry_ at the thought.

_"Tsu-chan,"_ the woman talking _wasn't his mother_. That dark and depressing aura surrounding her wasn't his mother's aura. He knew his mother as the kindhearted, warm and cheerful mother that could turn serious and terrifying when needed. He knew that she could _never_ suggest such a helpless statement in a way where all hope's lost.

"_I think we can no longer keep running... But what about you?"_

Nana regretted immediately what she said as she watched her only son glare at her and the thing he said, no more like shouted, made her want to sink to the ground from guilt and helplessness.

"'Kaa-san! You know we can't! We-_I-I-I_...can't go back to that _place_... I don't want to do_ it_ again and again...!"

The tears that were build up until now couldn't, wouldn't, stop falling. The desperation, the hopelessness, the fear of being captured, the guilt of lying to many people and doing _that_, everything... They were all emerging to the surface and making the mother and child break everything they had left.

But they couldn't have that.

"Tsunayoshi," the mother's shaking voice assured nothing yet the boy knew he had to listen. Listen to his mother and know she's there were his only reasons for not giving up and the only things that kept him from completely being broken.

"We can't keep running. _They'll_ catch us soon and when that happens," her voice was almost a whisper but it help the firmness and determination that made the young male quickly relax. "_We'll_ beat them and be _free_!"

Tsuna sighed and smiled slightly, watching his mother pull herself together in a time record for anyone.

What had he been afraid of again? He was really being stupid and insensitive. He wasn't the only who had a dark past. He wasn't the only running away from _them_. He wasn't alone in _this_. There was nothing to fear.

The woman, who had been there always, held his hand tightly and they shared a look.

Never. They couldn't fear the future. They couldn't stop what they started. They needed to move forward.

"Tsu-chan, do you mind helping me with the food~?"

"Hai, 'Kaa-san!"

_It didn't matter anymore if they were living in an illusion. If it made them free and in peace, then so be it._

* * *

Reborn sighed as he found the mutual understanding between the mother and child suspicious.

He had been gone for half a day due to Smoking Bomb's early appearance and tracking the person who was worth the interest. A spiked brunette with blazing red eyes who _'saved'_ the silver-haired boy from being beaten by six large delinquents. The boy called himself "Nobody" after being mistaken for "Dame-Tsuna".

That information really pierced his mind. A boy looking like his soon-to-be student was not assuring of good results. It didn't help that the mysterious boy would say something like that.

_"Reborn-san, that guy said something suspicious before he left."_

_"What?"_

_"He said "If you will try to test someone by fighting, I suggest you don't even try it". Not much but he seems well informed about what I was going to do. Did you tell anyone about me, Reborn-san?"_

The baby rested his tiny hands on his head. No one knew about this mission except the Ninth and the blonde idiot and he was sure those two wouldn't talk about that in public. _'A spy?'_ he shook his head at the thought. There was a possibility but for a spy to go to Japan when he's in Italy was not that smart and there would be records if that happened. The same would go if the spy's from Japan, going to Italy.

While a long year spy might be in the hitman's mind, he knew the possibility was too small. Though, he would contact the Ninth just in case.

He narrowed his eyes and felt his mouth curved a smirk at the given challenge as he watched the brunette he was supposed to train and the so called oblivious mother.

This was an interesting mission that might really test him to the fullest and after he was done, he'd really kill the idiotic bastard who couldn't even know his families real situation, making his job a lot more harder. Though he still wouldn't burn the records, they're might still be stuffs that might be true. Again, he tried to reason even when his gut feeling just want to burn those useless records.

Just below him stood a simple house but on a particular window, small but still noticeable to the sun arcobaleno's eyes violet flames was emitted by a dark figure. On the other side of this figure was the supposed-to-be-soon-to-be Vongola Decimo with body language that just screamed he knew someone's watching and that he knew someone's going to get in trouble.

Well, he'd introduce himself tomorrow since he was enjoying watching his student for now. He could get the questions out of him by his tor - er... teachings or he could figure out himself. Either he's finding it rather interesting.

_Oh, let the game begin._

* * *

Gokudera Hayato walked to his rented apartment, having a bad feeling on his decision of keeping a certain information to Reborn. It was true that the mysterious red-eyes teen beat the crap out of the six delinquents but he was also beaten by the other after telling his last words. The unknown teen also seemed to have said something like "Damn... that guy would be the death of me" but he wasn't sure so he never told it to the sun arcobaleno.

He could still remember the scene that was flesh in his mind.

_He walked to the roads of a town named Namimori and couldn't help but scowled at the obvious peacefulness and obliviousness in everyone's eyes for he knew that would change. This place would be a battlefield whether or not someone disagree._

_The mafia don in training was his reasons to being. Therefore, he shouldn't get any distractions. It wasn't his fault the target was in this kind of place._

_Why was the so called successor in a place like this? Was he strong enough to beat him? Would he be the sky he would follow to the end of the world?_

_The teen was too focused in his thoughts he failed to notice some figures until he collided with them._

_The storm wielder looked at the people he crashed into with indifference and no will to apologize while they glared like they would kill and the fight started._

_The first guy aimed his fist to the silver-head's stomach which the storm wielder easily dodged._

_He wasn't someone weak to fall for tricks like that. He was trained to be a mafia and faced a hell of a training to get stronger than anyone else._

_And he'd be damn if he let a puny brainless idiots defeat him._

_"Double bomb!"_

_A big explosion occurred, sending the first guy flying. The other guy whoever escaped and called for backup._

_Six big and strong looking delinquents blocked any escaped for the boy, not that the other cared or anything. He knew he could take them on even with the disadvantage of number._

_Though before anyone could attack, a yawn was heard and a spiked-haired teen jumped between them. He wore an annoyed look that resembled a person just waking up._

_The unknown boy stepped a foot forward toward the six delinquents with a killing intent that made Gokudera thought of a hitman._

_But he shook his head, there was no one related to mafia here so that couldn't be the case and he was also in a fight so no use thinking of that now._

_"What are you doing?!" he glared, not wanting to voice his thoughts that just want the mysterious male to get out of the fight._

_The teen seemed ineffective to the glare and was brave enough to roll his eyes as his voice spoke with sarcasm, "Saving your ass, duh."_

_Others may find that thankful but the Smoking bomb took it as insult. "I don't need your help!"_

_He was strong enough to defeat those bastards and how could a scrawny looking boy as the mysterious teen even save him?_

_"What can you do, Dame-Tsuna?"_

_At that question, the teen turned to the delinquents, making his red eyes noticeable to everyone. Those eyes spoke anything but peace and warmth._

_"Sorry, but that's not my name. It's Nobody."_

_And with that, Gokudera couldn't blink for if he did, he would lose to the speed of the mysterious male. One after one, the thugs were defeated like flies. But he could see that, the other wasn't just hitting any spot, he was hitting vital spots that could break the bone and cause injuries that might be permanent._

_The sight truly reminded him of either an assassin or hitman on a mission to get their target._

_"Just who are you?"_

_Blink._

_Everything was a mess. The bodies were plied out in a center and the mysterious teen stood with a satisfied smirk but then he frowned, turning to the silver-head._

_"If you will try to test someone by fighting, I suggest you don't even try it," he said with wisdom and seriously and then before the storm wielder knew it. He was on the ground, clenching his stomach._

_With blurry eyes, he saw the other sighed and took out his cellphone, glaring at a certain message...? Gokudera didn't know. His eyes just couldn't stay open anymore. The same went for his body, they were too tired. The mysterious guy really went for his most vital part._

_"Damn... That guy would be the death of me."_

The silver-haired stared at the sky with clouds floating with a frown. He wondered how the soon-to-be mafia boss would act to him.

In his hand laid a picture of the same spiked-haired brunette but with different and warmer eyes. In the bottom, the word "Sawada Tsunayoshi" was seen as clear as day.

* * *

Tsuna knew today was going to be bad. Last night, he felt the mysterious stalker's eyes on him while his mother was teaching him how to make strong illusions and he knew from then, the stalker would surely do something now. What? He didn't know yet the shivers he was making told him it's pretty bad.

The young brunette could only wished it wasn't that life-changing.

Seems like he jinxed himself again.

"Tsu-chan, hurry or you'll be late for school!"

Late? School? The young illusionist-in-training couldn't help but shiver in fear. He had totally forgotten his encounter to the blood-thirsty perfect and he was sure, if the rumors were right, the perfect would try to fight him.

And with that in thought, he quickly prepared to go to school. Fifteen minutes. That was good enough for him. He couldn't afford to be late, not when his life's in sake.

The male half-expected at least one explosion or some assassins after him. Or even some animals after him.

But he really wasn't expecting to face a baby wearing a mafia suit with an aura not really suitable for a child.

"Ciaossu!" the mixture of Japanese and Italian dialect made the small boy blinked. Well, that wasn't something he see everyday.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn."

Now, that's something he never saw even in TVs... _'Wait. Tutor?'_ The young soon-to-be-even-if-not-yet-told mafia don that had been training to be a great illusionist like his mother for at least three years couldn't help but forgot his lessons and screamed like a girl on high, "Ehhh!? Tutor!? You!?"

His shout earned himself a painful kick from the oh-so innocent baby that apparently had a strength of a grown adult.

The brunette then finally noticed the yellow pacifier on the other's neck and couldn't deny the fear he felt. _'This guy...is an ARCOBALENO!'_ he thought, slightly, very slightly to not let the other knew he was trembling at the mere sight of another arcobaleno. He knew that an arcobaleno was here in Namimori but he didn't know he was the target. He also couldn't deny that having the sun arcobaleno which was known as the "Strongest Hitman in the World" would really make his cover blown for sure.

He just hope the baby's not staying long.

God, he just jinxed himself, didn't he? A blue bird flew between the two and sang mockingly as if to say "Yes, yes you did".

So that's how Tsuna found himself running as if his life depended on it, forgetting a certain perfect that might ask him for a fight or bite him for being late.

* * *

"Herbivore, fight me."

Okay, so what's the saying the Tsuna was looking for? Oh, right. _'Out of a frying pan and into the fire.'_

"HIIEE! Gomen! Please don't hurt me!" the young student didn't know why he was apologizing but if it gave him some time to escape. He'd gave up any pride left in his soul.

He dodged a tonfa in his left and fell from his own foot. Of all the times, his clumsiness returned, it just had to be now. The gods really did hate him, no?

_'Okay, so time to think of my options here,'_ the so-called dame who was really a smart person when needed tried to think of many options, three being the closes to success rate, actually they're the only ones he could think of.

One, he could take all the attacks without dodging or fighting back and then, the perfect might grew tried. Downfall: His mother would surely be worried at all the injuries and might go to school to complain. And World War III would occur.

Two, he could always fight the other head on. Downfall: He would lose big time and his fighting skills would be discovered and his mother... It would just end bad. Period.

Three, he could use _that_. Downfall: He never perfected it and all that.

Okay, so three it was. Oh, yeah. Did I mention he was currently dodging the other's attacks while thinking this?

Well, he really was and mind you, it was hard and the only reason he could do that was 'cause his intuition was warning his body and his body just moved with instinct.

Looking for the right time to use_ it_, Tsuna grabbed the hold of the other in his tonfas and surprised the perfect when he took it forcibly and send it flying.

The brunette then smiled as a goodbye and cast an illusion albeit not strong like his mom. It was enough to let him escape and escape he did.

He was glad the sun arcobaleno wasn't there to see it even if he did feared wherever the other went or whatever he's planning.

* * *

A mysterious figure was resting on top of a branch in one tree. He wore a worried face intensified with an angry glare.

"Damn... That guy will totally be the death of me."

He said aloud as he re-read a certain message from his cellphone.

"First, Smoking Bomb Hayato. Now, the Sun Arcobaleno which is said to be the "Strongest Hitman in the World"?"

He sighed as if it was a normal and daily occurrence.

"Really, Tsuna's a magnet of trouble."

In his cellphone showed: **From Owl, The sun acobaleno's in town, going to train the Otouto-chan.**

* * *

_Next on The Prophecy..._

_A past friend on a dreamy visit?_

_A baseball fan on suicide?_

_A fight for love and friendship?_

_A perfect still interested on your secrets?_

_A seriously scary plotting baby on your back?_

_Protective brothers on rampage?_

_A new transfer student out to get you?_

* * *

_TBC_

**Black-chan:** The mysterious guy isn't OC and he's really not that strong. His attacks focuses on vital parts that may be paralyzed if injured. I don't think the KHR cast will lose to him unless they were slower and not that smart to figure out the other's attack. I can say his speed and intelligence win him, not his strength 'cause I really believe if we know someone's weak spot (or vital part), we can make enough damage to make the opponent tired and win a fight. But the mysterious guy is strong, his strength just is mostly relying on speed. So the reason why Gokudera lost is because well, he never really has been good in close combat and his endurance isn't that strong so I thought he might lost in conscious with a strong blow in his stomach (I think his vital parts is his stomach) but that doesn't mean Gokudera's weak, he is just caught in surprise. Now, for Hibari's case, Tsuna was able to caught him in surprise by purely good luck on his part. Nothing more said... Oh yeah, sorry I'm still practicing on my fighting scenes so they're not good at all! The same goes for my dark theme scenes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Reborn watched his new student and couldn't feel but be infatuated by his student's action. It was time to burn those useless documents about his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than he seems. And he's going to find out all of the mystery of his student!

**Black-chan: **Erm... Sorry, I'm kinda late...? ...I'm kind of sad it doesn't have lots of review considering how many followers it has but that's that! Anyway, thanks for Flickering Hope, Yorutsuki-Lunia, forlorn . solace, and one guest for reviewing this! I really appreciate it~! Also to Great (Guest): Oh, the sadist will start it soon like I don't know.. Maybe now? ...Anyway, here's chapter three~! Hope you all like it~

**Note:** I thought no one would find out but last chapter, Faking Deceiver is Nana! Cookies for forlorn . solace for figuring out *tosses cookies*! And oh yeah, the mysterious guy in the last chapter is not, I repeat not, an OC, okay?

**Another Note:** Italics = flashbacks/past/dream

**Disclaimer:** Given this is FANfiction, what do you expect? I really would like to own KHR but sadly and fortunately, I didn't since I definitely don't have the skills for that.

**Warning:** The same as last time...

* * *

A Little Fight To A Big Chaos?!

_A slightly taller brunette than the first one watched the smaller brunette as the other tried desperately to run away. To try to escape whatever they would try to make him experience._

_He didn't get why the other tried so hard. Didn't he want this? To have power? To forget everything? To care nothing of that man?_

_But now, why was the other wanting an out? Wishing he never met them? Wishing he could go back in time and never had made the deal?_

_He was confused. The other seemed happy the first time he was here and that made a part of him was happy to see him happy. Though, he never get the reason. Just looking at the bright smile the other give was enough reason for him to feel it._

_But now, that smile was gone. Gone with all the nostalgic and sweet memories, only leaving the fearful eyes and harsh cruel fate of the other._

_He was only a tool to be used and he never care about anything...but he definitely couldn't stand seeing the other like that. Tool or not. Fool or not. Weapon or not. He would bring that smile of the other back even if he had to escape the place no one had ever escaped._

_And this was his, the Invisible Weapon's, vow and he'd be damned if he failed to fulfill it!_

* * *

Tsuna would like to think that the new student definitely didn't know him -heck, the other was from Italy and he was sure he had never been there! So clearly knowing the other was intent on glaring the shit out of him, Tsuna wondered if his _onii-chan_ was the caused of this. After all, even if the his onii-chan was not related by blood -of course his other big brothers as well-, it didn't change the fact that both of them were unbelievably looking like a doppelganger or **twins** -if leaving the difference in eye-color and attitude and the fact the other was slightly a tiny bit taller than him.

But the young brunette dismissed it almost immediately His proclaimed twin brother was and still is as lazy as a sleeping Snorlax -and yes, he made a Pokemon reference since he was a big fan. And to be fair, the other would also tell him about it unless it involved him and mafia so the smallest boy in class thought about it and declared the possibility of the silver-head who was still glaring daggers at him was in fact from mafia.

He was sure he heard that Italy was home for the most famous famiglia which had first been a group of normal people just wanting to protect their hometown and became a fearsome bloodthirsty family that had long forgotten their original intention after many years -he was sure this was caused by some betrayal. Why? Intuition.

So anyway, knowing that fact and meeting his tutor who was coincidentally the strongest hitman and arcobaleno and someone from Italy as well, the so-called-dame knew for certainty that those two had met each other and made a deal, concerning him.

Well, if wrong, he was not a Sherlock something and clearly was not a detective. He clearly was just stating facts he gathered -even though he's not an informer.

Despite belief, the illusionist-in-training was by no means a dame as he gave himself credit for. Yes, he wasn't a smart-ass like some people and he was clearly a coward and most definitely not that strong but for one thing, he's a lot smarter than his classmates and knew a lot about common sense and knew how to pick up hints easily.

Another, he would gave no fear if really needed plus he survived a much hellish treatment than his bullies.

And last but not the least, despite being scrawny, short and weak-looking, the boy was given the element of surprise because a certain lookalike taught him how to used his speed and whatever else I mentioned to hit the vital parts of his enemies and knock them unconscious, a certain black-head taught him how to used guns -he was so not comfortable with them but he guessed he like the long one that could shoot a distance- and finally, a certain illusionist -not his mother, of course- taught him how to make an illusion that were not suitable for children.

Oh yes, the unknowing soon-to-be boss did know he could go for a higher class than his current one and that with his skills, he could be a trump card in sports competition (especially track-and-field), magic shows and some knowledge contest. Yet he didn't want to have a life of a star faking his smiles and trying to talk to his fans all the time...like a certain baseball player who was a classmate of his that was currently sleeping in his class.

Speaking of classmates, he glanced at the two female friends of his that watched him worriedly, almost as if asking why the transfer student was glaring at him. He was sure those two would ask what happened and wouldn't take the "I don't know" gig lightly. They were after all, including his brothers, over-protective of him since that_** incident** _happened.

The male teenager just suppressed a sigh. He knew something was going to happen later and he knew it was bad. Very bad.

And he also knew it had something to do with the mysterious supposed-to-be tutor of his and why said tutor was currently not stalking him like the other day.

And he clearly couldn't forget the look of the school's perfect after his little stunt. Oh, yes, he'd be lucky if he would survive today's events.

* * *

Hibari was not to be fooled easily -heck, he's so focused no one would believe he was just a mere middle school student! So getting himself outwitted by a simple illusion definitely angered him and one angered perfect screamed disaster to a certain brunette who kept on sneezing like someone was talking about him.

Though, he find it interesting that the so-called dame was surprisingly faster than he had imagine and had more secrets. He wondered why this fake records and even fake actions escaped his observing eyes.

He knew that other was being bullied yet even if he did not like those kinds of activities in his school, he couldn't do anything as long as the small boy didn't tell it himself. Of course, it didn't stop the bloodthirsty disciplinary to bite those bullies.

After all, biting herbivores that broke a rule was different from doing anything.

"Ciaossu."

The most feared person in Namimori narrowed his eyes at the voice and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

_'A baby?'_ he raise his eyebrow and he prepared to ignore the other when he felt it.

A killing intent being emitted by the small guy that could be mistaken for a powerful assassin's killing intent.

"Carnivore, eh?" the perfect smirked dangerously and he threw his tonfa to the other, knowing full well that this _baby_ could and would stop the attack.

And he was right.

"So what do you want, baby?" Hibari asked casually, looking at the reports his subordinates had brought.

"There's going to be a fight later," the said baby gave him a smirk that told him not to ask how he knew and though the older boy's expression darkened at this, he made no move to interrupt. "And it'll show how Sawada Tsunayoshi fights."

_Silence..._

"Why does this concern me?"

"You're invited to watch unless you want to stop it of course."

The bloodthirsty perfect glanced at the empty spot where the previous baby had been standing and held out a smirk that just screamed danger for a certain brunette.

"Interesting."

* * *

"A-achoo!" Tsuna sneezed for the nth time by now, making his two companion laugh. They were now eating on the roof since it was much peaceful and very relaxing.

"That's the 20th time by now," Kyoko said, writing something to a yellow small notebook. The only boy looked at her that clearly said "you were counting?" but no voice escaped his mouth.

"Someone must be talking about you," Hana raised her eyebrow in suspicion and the young male knew he had a lot of explaining to do. "And I take it. It's the new boy, the bloodthirsty perfect and the stalker from yesterday, right?"

The petite Sawada felt his lips shut closed from the attention his friends were giving him. He shouldn't be this nervous but women were, and still _are_, the most scariest when angered.

**"Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

Said student flinched at the obvious tone of a threat on how the two females called to him so he made a logical choose of telling the truth. And it wasn't like he wanted to hide it or anything.

"Well...for starters, the stalker from yesterday is actually my new home tutor who is also the Sun Arcobaleno A.K.A The Strongest Hitman," he started while avoiding their eyes, waiting for a reaction that he knew far too was not a good reaction.

**Tear.**

He stared at the ripped yellow notebook of the light brown-head and food the black-head spat at his words and then moved his eyes at those stun look of his two friends.

_'Well, that's better than -'_

"WHAT!?" the two shouted in unison, gripping onto the boy's shoulder which effectively made him dizzy. "ARE YOU OKAY?! DID HE DO SOMETHING SADISTIC?! DID HE **TOUCH** YOU?!"

Even though he was still feeling dizzy, the trainee illusionist answered the questions one by one, "Yes, I'm okay. No, he did not do anything sadistic. Why do you think that? AND NO, HE DID NOT TOUCH ME! WHERE DID YOU TWO GET THAT IDEA?!"

The female brunette sighed in relief, her arms leaving the boy's shoulders, "Good, you're still **_virgin._**"

The only male widened his eyes and blushed furiously. "HUH?! AGAIN, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!" he shouted, wondering how the serious talk turned into a peak of his love life or something like that!

"They say before Reborn was transform into a baby, he got many lovers and one night stands and he seduced many women of all age!" the black-head said with angry eyes, her hatred for players showing up.

Tsuna was quiet for a minute before he asked the unspoken question, "This concerns me why...?"

The two girls stared at him with appointed look. "'Cause you can pass for a girl, duh!" they answered in unison, already thinking of how cute their _"otouto-chan"_ and how they could definitely not let the _"beasts"_ take his innocence.

While the other two were in La La Mode, the soon-to-be mafia boss decided not to continue with Reborn's story and then continued his explanation, no longer caring the females were listening, "Next, I used my illusions to Hibari-san this morning."

_'Wait for it... One... Two... Three...'_

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Surprisingly, it was Kyoko who shouted but the male brunette already knew this was suspected._ 'Kyoko-chan is an **illusionist** as well and she knows how weak my illusions are,'_ he thought grimly at having to admit he had little talent in making illusions.

"Tsu-chan, you know you're still training. It could be dangerous!" she sounded worried and afraid at what could happen to him. Well, it was expected since that incident happened. The incident that made everyone he loved over-protective of him.

"I'm fine, Kyoko-chan," he assured the girl softly. "Anyway, I don't know if _Onii-sama_ met Gokudera-san or if Gokuder-san is just targeting me."

Sure, the boy was grateful for the concern but it didn't mean they should treat him like someone who was fragile and weak and god forbid, a damsel-in-distress. He was at least thankful that Hana wasn't the over-protective like the others.

"So this is a big problem, right?" Hana sighed heavily. "You do know why the Sun Arcobaleno's here to tutor you, right?"

_'Now, where back to talking about him,'_ the only male thought with a frown and gave up a mumble, "Er... well...I don't really know..."

**Crack.**

The illusionist-in-training flinched at the kick which cracked the floor of the rooftop and nervously glanced at the girls.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

Tsuna dodged an incoming punch from the right. _'If this is how this two reacts, I don't what to know what **those guys** will do,'_ he thought as quickly as he tried to get away from the enraged women and stared at the damage they had caused in disbelief._ 'If Hibari-san sees this, we'll get bitten to death!'_

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Tsu-chan!" Kyoko said, backing away from the said boy with a slight blush while Hana was trying not to laugh at the scene.

They were walking back to class after the bell rung, signalling the end of the lunch when out of blew, the young apologizing girl suddenly lost balanced and ended up falling on top of the person beside her who was, unfortunately, Tsuna.

Oh yes, the status of the rooftop was far too _'great'_ to be thinking.

Anyway, before the furiously blushing boy could even reply, a loud voice erupted from their back and they turned to see the captain of the Namimori Kendo Club, looking oh-so furiously.

The young trainee illusionist could just groaned in displeasure. _'Of all the people who can see that, it just had to a player who likes Kyoko-chan,'_ he thought with dismay as he tried to ignore the obvious laughs that his other friend was trying hard to hide but failing unfortunately for his part.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I cannot accept what you shamelessly did!" Mochida Kensuke shouted angrily, his eyes glaring at Tsuna with looks that could kill while the said boy could't help but counter in his mind, _'You've done far more shameless stuff, dumbass.'_

"I challenge you to a battle!"

That was it. Hana couldn't stop laughing at her male friend's misfortune. It was bad enough he had the interest of a certain perfect, a stalker-slash-sadist for a tutor and a new student out to get him. Add up a jealous kendo captain-slash-playboy and he's in for a hell.

Really, her friend must be cursed with the baddest luck ever.

"At the gym, at the end of the school, you and I shall battle, Dame-Tsuna!" the said captain continued on and then left with a suggestive smile to a still dumbstruck Kyoko.

The three students stared at each other, two carrying disbelief in their eyes and one still laughing at her two friends' problems.

"HANA-CHAN, STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!"

What they shouted only fueled more laughter to the black-head.

Unknown to them even if someone from the group had a hyper intuition, someone from the background was watching their every move after they had left the rooftop and was the mastermind of it all.

* * *

Reborn yet again felt as if he was missing another important conversation just like yesterday with the soon-to-be mafia boss and his mother.

How could Dame-Tsuna even be friends with the one popular girl and her best friend and walking with them casually like it's a normal routine? The records, he got from the dame's father, had nothing about him being friends with anyone. Not that he was going to rely on it much since it was really just false in the first place.

But he guessed he would ask later. His plan was becoming in action even though he used the second one, not first since he guessed the boy didn't have a crush to the girl beside him. And it would do no good to shoot the male with the dying will bullet and make him confess his love for the girl if there was no love or crush at all.

Though, the hitman got the pleasure in seeing his student looked downright devastated by the turn of events and he noticed how another person was also finding the situation amusing and hilarious.

Kurokawa Hana would most likely be able to get along with him. Unless of course the girl hated kids and the fact she might also carry secrets like his student 'cause well that changed everything.

The baby then shook his head to erase his thoughts and just watched the battle below him, deciding of whether to shoot the boy with dying will flames or just testing his abilities. If he was surprised that his cowardly student didn't try to run away, he clearly didn't show it.

"Oh, so the Dame-Tsuna decided not to run away, huh?" the kendo captain mocked, his Shinai pointing at his dame student but the shocked was dipped in his voice. "No matter. I will win this and don't worry this duel is so easy an idiot like you can understand."

"Just get an Ippon off me and you win, if you can't I win! And there's a prize of course!"

In his eyesight, Reborn could see the confusion in everyone's eyes while his student narrowed his eyes before returning back to normal in a split second, making the sun arcobaleno blinked at what he saw.

Was it just him or did Tsuna's eyes turn sky-orange?

* * *

_'This guy is officially getting on my nerves,'_ Tsuna thought annoyed at the other's confidence, his face still holding the fake fear he always wore to bullies who were not really that scary._ 'I admit his stats are above average but doesn't mean he has to be so confidence in himself. That will be his downfall someday.'_

The brunette once again stared at his sempai, not really listening to the explanations and used his special eyes to analyze his opponent. His eyes turned a sky-orange before returning back to normal in split seconds. This was a special ability he had gained after being with so many people.

Though he never really knew how he got the ability or why his eyes turned sky-orange, he just guessed it could be caused of being with many people.

_'Power, 65%, Speed, 55%, Endurance, 45%, Defense, 40% and Overall, 51%'_ he thought, somehow happy that at least some people were serious about their sports. Even if it's not that strong, it's the second strongest percent he got. Yamamoto Takeshi being the first with 90%.

Anyway, this proved Tsuna that the kendo captain was not doing kendo just so he could get the girls and was very serious of the sport. Mochida **had** his respect.

"The prize is of course Sasagawa Kyoko!"

_Scratch that._ All respects be damned.

The so-called "Dame-Tsuna" stared at the ground, not wanting anyone to see a change in his eyes because he knew it just turned narrowed angry sky-orange. He slightly turned to Kyoko from the crowd and saw her with a sadistic glint same went for Hana.

He slipped a small mischievous smirk to his face and turned to his sempai with a very shocked face. The smirk gone and a frown replaced it, masking his oh so angry face.

The small brunette declined the armor presented to him politely, saying he couldn't possible wear it for it was too heavy and just took the Shinai, noticing how it was a little heavy than the normal ones.

_'Oh, what a cheat,'_ he thought darkly as he easily swing the weapon, earning a shocked gasp from Mochida and the judged who was also a member of the kendo club. _'But I was trained to a more heavy weapons than this.'_

"L-let's s-start...?" he faked stutter and nervously took a stunt to attack. He had never been fought with a sword or bamboo sword for the matter so this was his first battle with the sword. He hoped his training would not fail him plus he also needed to fake his clumsiness or his secret might be revealed.

* * *

Mochida couldn't believe but Dame-Tsuna was really pushing him to his limits.

He knew that the other people from the crowd already noticed something was amiss when the judge didn't point out an Ippon at the obvious point for the brunette when he clumsily dropped the tip of his Shinai to Mochida's head.

Some complained and said that the kendo captain was cheating but he didn't say anything nor did the judge even if it was the truth so others gave up the complaint and just watched in disappointment to the sempai.

Mochida himself was also really disappointed at his actions but he already started doing this so why not finished it already? He thought it would be easy and what the other did was a fluke and that he could win and get the girl of his dreams.

But he was proven wrong. Dame-Tsuna kept on hitting his head clumsily and even apologizing after he did so! It was as if he was doing it on propose just to embarrass the kendo captain.

But that couldn't be the case, right? This was Dame-Tsuna! Someone who was useless in everything he did! ...Right?

* * *

Reborn was impatient. He was waiting for a change in his student. Like his student would go all out and just totally destroy his opponent! But no, his student didn't do that. He kept all his strength to himself and just played with the other, not really caring if the fight didn't end.

The hitman could only sigh and stare at the bullet in his hand. He could use it but he didn't know if the other would survive. He didn't see any regret in his student and when there's no regret, the bullet would be like a real bullet and kill the person it hit.

He couldn't take the chances. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the only succession heir for the title of Vongola Decimo and if he was killed by the hitman's wrong decision, the said hitman would not forgive himself.

And the Vongola would make Xanxus the Decimo, causing another bloodshed history for the mafia family.

He continued to watched as his so-called dame student continued with his actions of_ 'clumsily'_ attacking his sempai.

The sun arcobaleno then smirked as he saw a glint of regret in his student's eyes. What regret it was for now didn't matter.

He quickly shot the boy with the dying will bullet and watched in astonishment as blazing sky flames burst to his student's body yet no clothes were shred like they normally did and the look of his student's eyes made Reborn narrow his black-eyes.

_'He bypassed Dying Will Mode and went straight to Hyper Dying Will Mode!'_

* * *

"Hana-chan, what are you doing?" Kyoko asked with a sweat-drop, watching as her best friend was holding a camera and seemed to be recording what was happening on the center of the gym.

"Blackmail," Hana gleefully answered, her eyes on the fight.

She then noticed a beam of light came passing her and straight to her only male friend.

"Is that...?" the observant girl narrowed her eyes, finding the light rather familiar when it hit her. "Shit! That's a Dying Bullet!"

Her other friend who was beside stared at her in worry at what she said and looked back to the two boys fighting. It didn't seemed they noticed the bullet and this was bad.

The bullet was heading straight for Tsuna!

_"I have to warn you guys about something," Little Tsuna said seriously, his eyes looking straight at his friends._

_"What is it, otouto-chan?" a boy with the same hair as Tsuna but red eyes asked cautiously._

_"I can't, by no means, _CAN'T_ be hit by a Dying Will Bullet, okay?" he answered still very seriously as if his life was in danger._

_The other people nodded understandingly but Little Kyoko couldn't help but asked, "Why?"_

_Tsuna looked at her sadly with hint of fear._

Kyoko and Hana watched in horror as their otouto couldn't sense the bullet and didn't manage to dodge.

_"My sky flames will destroy me."_

"Hana-chan, I get it now," the female brunette said, her eyes glued to her figure younger brother who looked lost in the world. "His **night** flames don't mix with his sky flames and -"

"Drain his life force," the raven head finished, her arms equipped with her dear laptop. She was hacking the Namimori Middle School to provoke a certain perfect to come to the gym immediately. "And the only way we can help him is find him an opponent who can defeat him."

"Who will fight with Tsu-chan? You know it can't be the guys or else -"

"The school perfect," Hana smirked, keeping her composure so that no one could know she was afraid of the outcome and worry her friends.

She was not the greatest hacker for nothing.

* * *

_..._

_"Bermuda-sama, what is this for?"_

_"That, Tsunayoshi, is for your protection."_

_"Protection?"_

_"Yes, protection. Your sky flames will go out of control if you don't have it."_

_"I see... Bermuda-sama?_

_"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"_

_"What will happen if my sky flames go out of control?"_

_..._

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was peacefully doing his job as the school's disciplinary perfect when his phone rang and a recorded voice of one of the students insulting him came to his ears.

The voice. He recognized every student's voice and he was sure the owner of the voice also caused trouble today.

Time to pay a visit to the school's gym.

"Mochida Kensuke, I'll bite you to death."

He quickly went to the gym and narrowed his eyes at the two figure in the center. _'The interesting herbivore and the kendo herbivore, huh?'_ he thought interested, remembering what the baby had said while he glared at the noises. _'What's going on now?'_

"Herbivore, what's going on?" he asked the raven head that didn't seem to be afraid of him and was smirking at him since every student seemed to have run away at the presence of the perfect.

"Ah! Hibari-san," the female herbivore next to the first exclaimed in relief, causing the perfect to raise his eyebrow. "Please fight Tsu-chan!"

_'Fight?'_ Hibari thought suspiciously. _'Why would she want me to fight?'_

The first herbivore shook her head and turned to perfect.

"What she mean is stop the fight," the voice of the female was smooth and without fear like she had done this countless of times by now.

"Hn."

Hibari turned to the two herbivore in the middle and wondered who to fight first. He then noticed the unusually flames of the interesting herbivore who seemed to have his eyes changed from honey-brown to sky-orange and decided to fight him first. He also wanted to test just how powerful the other was.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death," with tonfas in hand, he quickly attacked and if he was surprised the other stopped his attack, he did not show it. He just smirked, "Wao."

He put more power in his next attack and aimed for the other's stomach but then withdrew and used his tonfas to defense as the other tried to kick him to the stomach.

He stared at his tonfas and glared hatefully as it got a crack from a simple kick. He then tried to kick his other tonfas in the same place the young Sawada kick the cracked one.

It easily cracked and that was all the perfect need to confirm his suspicion.

_'This herbivore,'_ he thought with an analyzing look at the boy who hadn't moved an inch since he had stopped attacking. _'No, this carnivore in hiding knows the weak spot of a weapon to break it.'_

The bloodthirsty perfect pulled out a pair of tonfas again and started attacking the other with a fast speed that no ordinary person could follow.

But he knew the other was no ordinary person and could dodged all his attack.

He was right. That's why he planned to kick him.

_**Stop.**_

That carnivore in hiding stopped his attack like he knew it would happen. _'Interesting,'_ Hiabri thought with a smirk of satisfaction, still keeping the attacks coming to the boy who couldn't help but backed away._ 'But this ends now!'_

He aimed to use his tonfas to send the other flying when the other pulled out** knifes **and threw it towards the perfect, causing said perfect to back away as to not get caught to those sharp knifes.

He then watched as the small brunette regained the same honey-brown orbs and slowly fell to the ground, the flames being defused.

"Tsu-kun!" a voice of a female caused him to look at the other two female herbivores who didn't run away after his appearance or when the battle occurred.

The other girl who wasn't afraid of him glared at a certain direction and he followed it to find the same baby before looking so grim.

"Are you okay?! Tsu-kun!" the constant shouts of the brown-haired female caused Hibari to glare at the herbivore kneeling to the unconscious carnivore.

"Ryohei?" the perfect heard the raven haired talk to the phone. "Otouto-chan needs your help."

Hibari then stared at the gym that had received some damage from the fight. He turned to the other herbivores who were still here and glared.

"Get out now, herbivores. I will not tolerate any of you to stay any further than now," he threatened, his glare making no subject for objection. "If you are still here, I will bite you all to death."

But before he fully left, he turned to the herbivores flocking to the carnivore-in-hiding, "Tell the carnivore, I want to talk to him tomorrow before the school starts."

The two female herbivores exchanged looks and slowly nodded.

* * *

_"Hey, Otouto!" a male with a pineapple style kind of hair smirked to his younger brother who was staring in the outer space. "What are you doing here?"_

_Tsuna looked at his proclaimed brother and felt his teary eyes he had gotten over after some years come back full force._

_"Nii-san! I lost control of my sky flames!"_

_His "Nii-san" reluctantly froze at that and embraced the other tightly in a comforting way. "Shh... It's going to be fine. Your Nee-chans are there to help you," he smooched the boy in his arms, rubbing the other's back._

_He continued to do this until the boy was now just sniffing and wiping the tears off. He smiled softly at the display of weakness. It had been ages since Tsuna had acted like this._

_"Now, why don't we play a game? This is your dream after all."_

_The petite boy smiled happily, forgetting the problems he had for now and bounced like a child._

_"Let's play tag, Mukuro-nii!"_

_It didn't matter for the older male if it was a childish game. His otouto needed to experience them even if he's older now._

_They played for as long as possible. They played catch, hide-and-seek, tag and so much more that Tsuna would burst from the happiness._

_"Thank you, Mukuro-nii! I had soooo much fun!"_

_Mukuro patted the boy's head, earning himself a blush from the younger male and smiled, a smile reserved only for his younger brother before smirked teasingly, "Still a midget, eh?"_

_"Hmph! You ruined the moment, Nii-san!" the brunette pouted cutely, making the older male chuckle._

_"Well, I'll be leaving for now," the big brother said, causing the younger brother to blink, "Eh?"_

_"I need to vent my new found anger on something," Mukuro smirked darkly, a large killing intent on his back and left his brother on his own. What Tsuna didn't know was when they were playing, he got glimpse of how some people are treating his otouto and decided to have a visit to them._

_"What to do now?"_

_The brunette felt his eyes slowly wanting to close and welcomed this action. He was very sleepy for unknown reason._

* * *

_..._

_A black-haired boy trained very hard in a community park. He looked as though he would collapse but he still kept on practicing._

_"Not good enough," the boy mumbled and mumbled like a mantra._

_Then, it turned black._

_..._

* * *

"Ya-yamamoto Ta-takeshi?" Tsuna whispered in his sleep.

* * *

_TBC_

**Black-chan:** Gah! This is just too long! And no preview for now... I suck in fighting scenes, don't I? And I think I might be going to fast in this chapter... The next might be slow... *yawns* So sleepy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Reborn watched his new student and couldn't feel but be infatuated by his student's action. It was time to burn those useless documents about his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than he seems. And he's going to find out all of the mystery of his student!

**Black-chan: **Woah! It's already chapter 4? That was fast for me! Anyway, thanks for Flickering Hope, Psycho-Pacgirl, and painxsmile for reviewing this! I really appreciate it~! And yay, it got many followers! (Totally ignoring the fact it just has 14 reviews) Thank you so much! So anyway here's chapter four~! Hope you all like it~

**Note:** Hehe, the last chapter, _Psycho-Pacgirl_ got it correct! *tosses small cookies* The Invisible Weapon is Tsuna's supposed to be twin or the lookalike from chapter 2! But since it's not the name, it's half correct… I really hope you guys find out who the lookalike is.

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it, don't you think there might be a lot fan service and yaoi moments? So no, I don't own it at all.

**Warning:** Curses and crappy chapter. This is somehow going to be a boring chapter…

* * *

The Tale of a Father

_It was cold. Very cold._

_The boy in a water prison couldn't escape. He knew that now. But that didn't mean he regret what he had done._

_So what if he killed an entire famiglia? So what if he did it again? So what if he controlled someone to do it for him?_

_Those famiglia was better off burn to pieces anyway!_

_But of course, it didn't mean he liked staying in this water prison. He hated everything here –well, maybe except for one._

_The brunette that kept a mind link to him, the brunette that kept on visiting him, the brunette that was too bright for this place, and the brunette that slowly came to cry out for freedom._

_He wouldn't mind him at all for he had saved him, the Fallen Illusionist, to fall lower._

* * *

Tsuna groaned, stretching his arms –he really had a nice dream, thanks to his so-called big brother.

He opened his left eye to be used to the sunlight before his right eyes followed in suit.

He scanned his surroundings. Simple room and simple decorations but peaceful atmosphere.

His room. He was in his room but the question was who carried him?

He was sure his self-proclaimed sisters couldn't have done it since well… They just _**couldn't.**_

The door opened and Kyoko came in. "Oh, you're awake?" she questioned the obvious answer and smiled gently. "You should have said so. **And don't get up yet.**"

The last words were voiced out with an unmistakable threat, making the boy nodded with a sweat-drop.

"_**So who carried me?" **_

The small male couldn't help but ask. Though, he wondered if it was a good thing since his so-called sister was practically sparkling in delight at the question.

"Oh, Tsu-chan, it's _so romantic!_" she exclaimed dreamily. "Your knight-in-black-armor pulled you into a tight embrace and carried you to your room bridal style~"

"What?" the boy blinked in confusion and tilted head cutely. **"Knight-in-black-armor?"**

"What Kyoko means is that since there is an attack to your unconscious state, Ryohei stayed back to fight off the attackers and Kyoko asked Hibari-san to carry you bridal style to your house which he did," Hana, who just came from outside, explained with a really dark aura at her words.

"Attackers?" Tsuna thought in distress. It had been a while since he was targeted. But then, he double took as he thought about the other statement.

"H-h-hibari-san d-did w-what?!" he shouted, his face red in embarrassment.

Before anyone could say anything, an unfamiliar voice interrupted their peace –or for Tsuna, one of his hellish embarrassing moment

"Well, aren't you lucky, Dame-Tsuna?" a baby in suit inquired, smirking at the redness of the only male's face.

'_Don't you mean unlucky?'_ the boy did a comeback in his mind and widened his eyes when he realized something.

"What are you doing here?!" he pointed at the baby who shrugged.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm Reborn, your home tutor starting today," Reborn simply answered and the brunette couldn't help but feel the so-called tutor was hiding something deeper because his two proclaimed sisters were here.

"I thought it was all a dream," Tsuna almost groaned at it being not a dream. It meant more trouble to him and his secrets.

"Well, –" Hana started, making the two males stare at her and the other girl.

"–we'll be going now!" Kyoko finished, waving a goodbye. "Take care, Tsu-chan!"

They went home, leaving the two males to talk it out.

"So you're really my tutor?" Tsuna asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them. He still couldn't believe the Sun Arcobaleno/Strongest Hitman was in fact now his tutor.

"Actually, I'm a hitman sent to train you to be a mafia boss," Reborn replied simply, watching his student like hawk for any unusual reaction.

The brunette blinked and blinked before he finally understood what he had said.

"HIE! Mafia boss?! Are you kidding me?!"

Of course, the small boy knew the baby wouldn't be joking at this kind of questions but he was really surprised. He never heard of that and he sure no one in his family was involved in mafia families.

His mother was just an illusionist who didn't tie herself to any family so her mother was out of the question.

And he was sure he never had a father. Well, he couldn't remember anyway.

Though, it would be confusing if he had a father who was in a mafia family. If it was true, why wasn't he here to protect them?

Tsuna was again not oblivious or stupid. He knew the things that would happen if he was the son of someone in a high position to any famiglia to the point he was a heir.

But that didn't mean his father –if he had one–should visit his own son once in a while.

Plus a father was supposed to be there and protect his family, right?

And even if the man tried very hard to hide his family, it wouldn't do any good.

Someday, assassins and hitmans –and even spies and traitors–could come any moment and attack the family and said family wouldn't survive since they weren't told by the father or anyone who was in a mafia family.

He would have just wasted the years sent without being there for the son for nothing.

And the soon-to-be-mafia-boss-even-if-unwilling was sure they would have a rocky relationship.

The son wouldn't love the father but was rather tolerating the man since they were in a pitch situation. The son might not even know the father!

Also, the son wouldn't know the real love of a father.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at that. Why did it seem so...

'_**Real?'**_ the male dared ask himself. _'As if it was happening to me…'_

He shook her head and slightly became hesitant and uncertain. _'But that couldn't be the case, right?'_ he argued back to himself, not knowing his eyes grew sad and dim.

'_I don't remember a father and I don't even need one, right?'_

* * *

Reborn watched his student closely. He was not surprised by the shout –though, he was suspicious about his student not screaming about the being hitman part.

But his silence and thinking through everything he said was suspicious to the arcobaleno. He had known the other as someone not the brightest and not knowledgeable to extent.

And in the first place, the baby wanted to ask about what happened in the school gym.

How could bypass Dying Will Mode and went straight to Hyper Dying Will Mode with uncontrollable sky flames?

It had been bugging him to the point where he had first asked his student's friends about it and them denying they knew of the flames.

Keyword: _denying._

He was not the one of the strongest hitman for nothing. And it didn't help that they were pretty calm when some assassins suddenly attack the unconscious boy.

The new male even protected his student and stayed behind to attack the assassins. The male was called "Ryohei" by the Hana girl and if he wasn't mistaking it, that boy was a third year so how could he be friends with Dame-Tsuna?

Though, Reborn could already know it was due to his younger sister which was coincidentally one of his student's best friends.

But then again, this made the baby go back to the starting line. _'How did Dame-Tsuna be friends with the two popular girls and one sempai?'_ he asked himself, knowing a headache was coming.

He was glad for a challenge but this not-knowing-stuff was getting on his nerves.

"I am not kidding. Do you want me to shoot you to prove my point?" the baby asked finally with his usual smirk and gun, hiding the fact he was annoyed at being oblivious to his student's secret. "I'm sent here so I can train you to be the Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna widened his eyes to that. _"Vongola Decimo?"_ he mumbled with a hint of acknowledgement to the title, making the arcobaleno narrow his eyes.

"Vongola is a mafia family known for its bloodshed history but in truth, it was a famiglia which helps civilian against many wars and fights."

Reborn didn't know what possessed him to say this but he had a feeling it was a good since the boy froze at his words, seeming to not believe it.

An uncomfortable silence clouded them again but the supposed-to-be tutor was patient. He felt as if good things would happen if he was patient and perhaps, he was right about that.

"What about the other _**candidates?**_" his student asked slowly, his eyes shadowed by his bangs but it was okay for the hitman.

He was in a lead. This boy should not even ask or know about the other candidates, meaning he knew more than he credit himself to.

"They're all dead," Reborn answered simply, now wearing a smirk that caused his student to flinch visibly like he was in big trouble. "But how did you _know_ about **them,** huh, Dame-Tsuna?"

And the smirk the sun arcobaleno wore grew wider at the obvious mistake his student did.

Tsuna froze at his question and even stared at him with wide fearful eyes.

Though, it seemed he noticed it and quickly returned back to normal.

But it was too late. Even if it's just a second or minute, it was all that Reborn need to confirm her suspicion about him being aware of the mafia.

He really would call a certain blonde idiot about this then report back to the Ninth.

If his student was aware and hiding it, it would cause some trouble for the hitman and he just knew it.

However…

Reborn stared at his student with a mischievous smirk playing on his mouth._ 'Why don't I take this to the next level? I might even get some more answers out of him,' _he thought.

And the hitman opened his mouth.

* * *

Tsuna was not stupid. He was just tired and was being careless.

But then again, a mistake was a mistake nonetheless so it didn't surprise him when the arcobaleno smirked at him like he found out something.

After all, he froze at what his so-called tutor asked and didn't answer. It really hit the mark as well.

"Dame-Tsuna –" he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the name even if he intended to keep it so as to not attract trouble. "–do you know about the dying will flames at least?"

The answer was definitely "yes" he did knew better than anyone else but he'd be an idiot if he had said "yes" so of course, he opened his mouth and said –

"Yes."

He blinked at what he had said and even the other looked as if he was an idiot and somehow, he suddenly felt he really was.

"I mean no!" the brunette quickly denied after realization of his another mistakes and silently wondered why his mouth moved on his own.

But then, he knew the reason. He kept on thinking "yes" and "yes" so it was no wonder he had slipped a "yes" not a "no".

"So what do you know about it?" Reborn asked again, ignoring his denial and he cringed slightly at the question which was a bad thing again since he knew his tutor noticed.

"I-it i-is err… a flame of a dying person's will?" the young trainee replied nervously, sweating like bullets. It was somehow true if some people think about it but how was he…

"**Where did you find the word?"**

'_He took the words out of my mind!_' he screamed in his mind though he remained normal as could be outside and really thought of an answer. "I-internet?" again, he couldn't stop the stuttering. It was a habit he got whenever he was lying but since the hitman didn't know that, he could just do it as if it was the fake stuttering he did at school.

The baby seemed to twitch in annoyance and the brunette almost sighed in relief but managed to stop himself. He couldn't keep on making mistakes like that if he didn't want the other to know his secrets –even if he was never good at talking or hiding a secret.

Though, he never really intended to hide it. It was really just a little too much for him to say –and to a stranger no less.

He shook his head fast so that the arcobaleno couldn't see. _'This is not the time to think about that,'_ he thought firmly inside and asked curiously in the outside, "Why are you even asking something like that?"

It was true. He was really curious at that. He knew the other wouldn't ask something like that unless he had someone saw a dying will flames or if he knew about them himself.

'_Wait a minute!'_ he narrowed his eyes, showing a ten hint of sky-orange and without thinking, he thought aloud, "What happened before I collapse? Why was I even unconscious?"

He heard a chuckle and moved his curious eyes at his new tutor who said simply, "Thought you never ask."

Tsuna pouted at that but waited for the other to elaborate patiently. The other seemed to be mocking him at not knowing.

"Do you know about this?" Reborn showed a weird looking bullet to him and he blinked in confusion before shaking his head. He had never seen that bullet before.

"This is a special bullet that makes the person shot by it enter a state where he cannot feel pain and unleash the hidden power inside of that person."

The illusionist-in-training stared in awe at the bullet and the explanation. But that still didn't explain why he had something to do with it.

He looked expectant at the baby.

"And that state is called Dying Will Mode. They also have flames in their head called Dying Will Flames."

Tsuna felt the temperature grew down and the tension tightened.

He looked fearful now as if he was afraid what he had in mind was true.

'_Please no! I can't have! There must be a mistake! I –'_

"I shot you with it and you bypassed this mode and just went straight to Hyper Dying Mode, a much calmer and stronger state."

The boy paled and felt his mouth go dry. _'Did I?'_

"Your sky flames also went out of control," the tutor finished, waiting for any reaction from the small male.

'Shit…shit, shit, _**shit!'**_ he gripped onto the edge of his t-shirt roughly as he remembered the fight, the bullet and other fight –and god forbid, him throwing the usual knifes hidden on his clothes at his sempai.

That was bad. Very bad.

"So I take it you remember?"

Tsuna stared at his tutor and nodded at that but still asked in a really convincing obliviousness, "What was that about? And what's with the flames?"

He didn't know if the other believed his acting but at least, they got out of that topic.

But then again, he had to endure a really boring explanation about everything he already knew.

The young male wondered if the baby was doing it on purpose, just to annoy the hell out of him but didn't voice it.

He just went along with it and when finished explaining, he turn to go outside, not wanting to mess up again in front of his tutor who most likely turn his life living hell that it already was.

Though, he stopped by the door to ask something that's been bugging him from the start.

"_**Who is my relative who is related to Vongola for me to be the next heir?"**_

* * *

Reborn sighed at the leaving back of his student. He had answered the last question his student had asked and wondered if it's a bad thing.

His student's reaction was concerning.

He could still feel the heat of anger steaming from the other's head.

"Was that Tsunayoshi?"

The baby watched as the brunette mother came to view with a slight strained smile and he could only nodded.

Something about the woman just left a nostalgic sensation in the hitman's heart and he wondered deeply if a certain female Sawada was someone he had met in one of his trips to Japan before.

"Well, I have to warn you about something since you are going to leave with us," Nana said simply and a little bluntly with an edge of seriousness.

Reborn listened with interest as the woman looked threatening and gloomy at the same time.

"**Never** talk about _Iemitsu _to Tsunayoshi… Because he…"

'_Well, damn,'_ Reborn widened his eyes just a tiny bit as he listened to the wife's explanation. _'I did not see that.'_

* * *

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears but he knew it was the truth.

And damn, did he hate the truth.

He was merely thinking too much when he got the idea about him having a freaking father that was stupid enough to think he got protect him and his mother by keeping them in the dark and not being there for years.

**HE DID NOT WANT IT TO BE TRUE!**

And _fuck,_ why wasn't he even inform that he got an abandoning idiotic father who might have make him a heir to some big illegal work by his mother?!

That's just wrong in senses!

Then, the brunette stopped in track and narrowed his eyes_. 'That sounds like…,' _he said to himself, his sensitive ears acting up and detecting a familiar sound of a ball.

He moved towards the sound and was not surprise to see a certain baseball star practicing like hell.

'_Yamamoto Takeshi,'_ he frowned in annoyance, remembering his previous dream about the said player and knowing full well what he was doing to himself. _'Practicing 'til his body drop. Pretty suicidal, if you ask me.'_

'_But…'_

"Um," his shy whisper echoed to the park they were in and the black teen faced in surprise.

"D-dame-Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked wide-eyed and Tsuna would like to have a credit for not snapping at the taller student.

God, how he hated that name.

Though, back to the point, the younger male pointed at the injury of the other which was announced yesterday by some nosy classmates. "Isn't your arm injured?" he asked worriedly.

He would have wanted to smack himself for worrying about others but that was his attitude. He couldn't, even if his life depended on it, stopping himself for being worried –especially, if he knew the other.

Well, at least, he got his mind drifting to what his supposed tutor said.

"Haha, it's fine! I'm okay!"

The acting and fake cheerfulness made the brunette flinch and without thinking, he blunted out, "Please don't smile in my account."

There came a tense atmosphere, making the small boy groaned at his mistake again.

"Say, Tsuna, I seem to be failing in my baseball skills…," the tall teen stated seriously after a couple of minutes. "What do you think I should do?"

A fond smile found its way to Tsuna as he remembered some training sections he had before.

"_It's useless. I'm not good enough for this," a younger version of himself wined loudly with frustrated tears, his hands red from practicing._

"_Come on, Hikari. Just try again," a lookalike of himself with red eyes and taller height said cheerfully with a mischievous wink though there was a hint of concern._

_His younger self pouted slightly at the nickname and punched the unsuspecting victim, causing him to lay on the ground in shock at the sudden attack. "Stop calling me that! My name's Tsuna, Nobody!"_

_The so-called "Nobody" got back up and smirked at him. "See? Told you! You can punch hard," he said, shocking the smaller teen at the rightness of what he had said and told him something Tsuna never forgot –even to this day._

"**If I think I'm failing, I practice. If I practice, I listen to others," **he quoted softly, an image of the smiling face of himself with just red eyes appearing in his mind.

He even shocked not only the other but himself. When was the last time, he got to talk to someone else –other than his proclaimed siblings–like they were friends?

"**If I listen to someone, I won't commit suicide,"** he finished his speech, not moving his eyes from the taller male and smiled knowingly to the baseball player.

"I guess you're right!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a tiny bit shocked and truly some cheerfulness.

'_But.'_

Tsuna nodded nervously at the other and asked for an exit.

He walked ten feet away from the other and glanced back with a dark scowl, knowing he wouldn't hear his last words.

"_**You're still going to commit suicide, huh, Yamamoto-kun?"**_

* * *

_TBC_

**Black-chan:** Told you guys this will be boring… I needed some filler and this is about Tsuna and Reborn's conversation and Tsuna's and Yamamoto's encounter. You guys will probably know what's going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Reborn watched his new student and couldn't feel but be infatuated by his student's action. It was time to burn those useless documents about his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than he seems. And he's going to find out all of the mystery of his student!

**Black-chan:** This is for all the mothers out there! Thanks to Flickering Hope, Psycho-Pacgirl, moongirljc and the two guest for reviewing! To **Great (Guest):** Got that right~! Also, to **xXnazaraXx (Guest):** Call me Black-chan~ And thanks for the complement! Hope you all enjoy this and happy late Mother's day!

**Note: **Choco's for _Psycho-Pacgirl_ for guessing right, it's really Mukuro and now, I'm going to stop with those kind of start. I'll be replacing it with Tsuna's dream/memories.

**Disclaimer:** If I did own it, don't you think I wouldn't be here writing a fanfiction? So, no, I don't own KHR or its character.

**Warning: **OOCness and slight cursing –or maybe not slight? And er… hinted 1827 and 8027?

* * *

A Mother's Wish

"_Okaa-san, what do you want for Mother's Day?" a young brunette at the age of seven asked curiously, creating the very image of an innocent child._

_His mother, a long-haired brunette, smiled sadly at his question and stared at the windows where many little stars shined brightly._

"_My only wish is…"_

* * *

Tsuna blinked out some tears as his eyes opened, adjusting to the sunlight in his room. He had left the baseball star to rest since it was dark back then and now, another day had come.

But for now, it didn't matter to the boy if he was going to be late.

He was so focused to his dream –or was it a memory? He couldn't put a finger to it but the last part made him cry and he didn't even heard of what his mother's answer was –or did he?

It was confusing, really. And what's more confusing was that he couldn't remember the answer of his so-called tutor to his question about who was related to him for him to be a candidate.

Another weird thing was he remembered the baby moved his mouth to answer yet he couldn't hear it like someone was blocking his mind.

Though, back to the main topic, there were tears on his face that he couldn't remember ever having. He had never cried before after that incident happened since his proclaimed siblings always took care of him.

The young brunette sighed exhaustedly as he rubbed his head which was in a lot of pain thinking too much. This was not how he liked his morning. It would have been better if he was late.

'_Wait a minute..,' _he glanced at the digital clock on the wall in front of him and shrieked loudly, quickly moving around his room, "I'm late! I'm late! And I'm sounding like the rabbit from that show _Alice in Wonderland_!"

"Okaa-san, I'm going now!" grabbing only a bread as his breakfast, he quickly sprinted to the school, temporary forgetting about the whole confusing stuffs.

Along the way, he found himself greeted by his two unrelated by blood sisters. "Ohayo, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!" he said cheerfully as if nothing wrong happened yesterday as the two girls seemed to be nervous about something. "Do you two need something?"

"Hibari-san asked for you, Otou-chan," Hana answered seriously, making the said boy blinked and blinked continuously before groaning in annoyance.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he whined childishly, putting up a pout in his mouth as Kyoko snapped from her dreamy dream about Tsuna and Hibari_** together **_and got a camera and took a picture of the cute gesture.

Where the girl got the camera, Tsuna didn't know and couldn't even think since out of nowhere, a kick came smacking down his head and almost causing him to fall.

Keyword: _almost._

He was lucky he was able to balance himself in the last minute or that would have end up with him in a hospital visit and the day's not even starting.

"You better stop whining and start running now. Or would you like another hit from the Dying Will Bullet?" the voice of his tutor made him looked at the baby who made himself comfortable in his shoulders and fastened his pace at words, leaving the other females.

Tsuna definitely did not want a repeat from the other day's event.

Luckily for him, the bell still hadn't rung.

Unluckily, the school perfect wanted to fight.

The brunette, if it was in anytime, could easily dodge them without much effort since it was simple attacks but his body was not in the form of fighting anytime soon. He had noticed it when Reborn kicked him.

Usually, he would either dodge or take the hit and still could stand and wouldn't fall.

Though, he did neither. He would have fallen and gotten injured and this worried the male student.

If his perception was right, he was just experiencing the aftermath of going into Hyper Dying Will Mode which again was bad for him.

So…

"Itai!" the trainee illusionist grabbed onto his stomach and fell to the ground as the perfect had hit him hard with his tonfas.

This seemed to have shocked the older boy and the baby though it seemed anger filled the other boy as he came up with a conclusion.

"Are you acting as a herbivore because you don't think I'm worthy?" Hibari growled out, grabbing the fallen student by the neck and bringing him to face him, not noticing him wanting nothing more than to fall to the ground again.

The other students, going to school, couldn't help but stop and stare. If they didn't know the other guy was _the_ Hibari Kyoya, they would have thought they were going to kiss, not fight.

Going back to our favorite hero, Tsuna couldn't stop his feet from feeling jelly and his breath being cut into half. This definitely was not how he wanted to start the day.

"I-I'm n-not a-acting, H-hibari-san," he said, out of breath and made it a point to look at his sempai's eyes with full of sincerity and truthfulness. "I-I'm d-drain f-from b-before."

Hibari stared at him seriously and glared, stopping his own actions and smirking as he thought of an idea. "Fine, since the bell hasn't rung, you may go," he stated simply and coldly, causing the brunette to want to shrink in fear again. "But if tomorrow, you are late, I'll bite you to death."

'_That is a threat! Definitely a threat!'_ those were what rang to the small boy's mind as he quickly went passed the other and went to his classroom, feeling as though it was a paradise compared to the outside.

He failed to notice a baby looking at him in suspicion and little understanding to what was happening to his body.

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't much of a paradise to the brunette as he thought it to be.

As soon as he had entered the room, he had this nagging feeling that someone was in trouble and if the unoccupied sit of a certain baseball player was not a hint already, he didn't know anymore. He even had told him indirectly that he should not commit suicide but did Yamamoto listen?

"Everyone! Yamamoto's going to jump from the rooftop!"

'_Of course not,'_ Tsuna gritted his teeth and 'tch'ed in annoyance as he stood up and hurriedly went to the roof to talk some senses to the taller boy. _'This is stupid and I'm stupid for caring!'_

"Yamamoto-kun!" he shouted loudly, catching the attention of said male near the edge of the roof.

The black-haired faked a smile in the brunette's direction and greeted cheerfully as if he wasn't going to jump, "Hey, Tsuna. I guess, I didn't think of your advice."

"I wondered how it feels like to jump here," he neared the fences that were in the roof, making the smaller boy snapped.

"Stop! Are you crazy?!" Tsuna glared at the other with intensity, no normal people could have.

He let out a humorless laugh at that and stared at the determined eyes of the petite teen with his own dull and lifeless eyes.

"It doesn't matter. The god of baseball –" he was interrupted by an angry growl from the small boy and a shoes almost hitting him if it weren't for his reflexes.

The other students who just came saw this and badmouthed the one who threw it.

Though, the insults were loud and clear, Tsuna, the one who worked the hardest to save the taller male, paid no heed to them and stared back at the confused and a little fearful glance of the male in front of him.

_**"I don't give a damn about that! What about your father?!" **_he spoke with vocals that made everyone flinched –though, only the baseball star could hear what he had said clearly. _**"Look around, dumbass! You have many people who don't want you to go fucking kill yourself!"**_

"**And the god of baseball abandoned you?"** he continued a little lighter but still had the firmness that made the taller boy listen and understand whatever he was converting to him. **"Then, show that god you can get better on your own!"**

Then all of a sudden, the brunette's expression turned to softness and nothing like before. _"You know, I was jealous of you since you had a father who took care of you,"_ he whispered, making sure only he and the other could hear_. "But then, I found out about your mother. That's when I realized something."_

"_**I'm not the only one with one parent not here for me and I can guess someone might even have a worst past than me. Then, with that realization, I began to be thankful for having my mother and I came to admire you and your effort to stay cheerful so,"**_ Tsuna smiled sincerely and extended a hand. "Won't you please try not to commit suicide for a fan?"

* * *

Yamamoto blinked at the weird question. He was expecting the other to self-proclaim they were friends but he was wrong.

He smiled truly after a long time now. He was glad he was wrong.

It made things interesting and it made him think maybe there were some people who wouldn't became his friend just because he was popular since there was one who wouldn't be his friend but would still admire him for who he was not, not by his fame.

'_Dame-Tsuna, huh?'_ he asked himself with a laugh as he glanced at the small boy in front of him. He felt his hand moving towards the extended hand. _'Who calls someone a dame when he just changes the mind of someone wanting to commit suicide?'_

He smiled at boy who returned the smile with his own. _'An idiot who doesn't realize a great person when he sees one,'_ he answered himself, nodding.

His hand was almost near the other's when the fence gave up and caused him to lost balance. He heard many shouts and gasps from the background but the curse of the small classmate of his was more important to him.

"Shit! Hold on!" Tsuna shouted in alarm, forcing his still wobbly feet from before to ran towards the other and hold onto his left hand tightly with his own while his other securely hold on to a pole.

The baseball player felt his heart beat as fast as time seemed to slow down from the two of them. He could feel the strength of the smaller was weak and he could hear him pant heavily and cursed under his breath, "Damn it! The aftermath is still affecting me?!"

'_Aftermath?'_ Yamamoto thought when he suddenly realized something. _'Wait! He fought with Hibari-san yesterday and fell unconscious! Does this mean he is still hurting from it?!'_

And the short brunette whimpered in pain as his arm holding onto the pole gave up and caused them to fall.

However, even with them falling, his small classmate didn't try to save himself –rather he was bent on saving the taller teen!

He flipped them and made it a point that Yamamoto was second in falling so he would feel the pain, not the other.

They braced themselves from the impact but nothing calm except for…a soft pillow?

They stared below and saw a big green pillow underneath and sighed in relief.

"That Reborn," Tsuna muttered under his breath while Yamamoto looked at him in confusion.

Then, they realized there was something very wrong in their position. Yamamoto was on top of Tsuna with their legs pressed with each other and their head almost touching each other.

They blushed at that and would have gotten out of the embarrassing position if it weren't for the voice that beat them.

"Herbivores –" Hibari stood in his wonderful glory with his precious tonfas in hand and glared at the two students, "–showing an explicit display of public affection –" he tightened his hold on his tonfas, " –I'll bite you to death!"

The two male groaned. _'Can this get worse?'_ they thought at the same time while Tsuna was also wishing to the gods that they would not let his proclaimed sisters see this or hell would freeze.

"Tsu-chan? Yamamoto-kun? Hibari-san?"

'_Kami-sama, I hate you!'_ Tsuna thought as he knew that voice anywhere and as in cue, Kyoko emerged from a bush with Hana in row and stared at the scene in place with a twinkle in her eyes._ 'I really hate you!'_

The female brunette shrieked like a fan girl and clapped her hands together, "Yaoi~!"

Though, the male brunette was more afraid to look at his other sister's reaction. But then again, he didn't have much of a choice.

"You, baseball freak! Get off my otouto-chan's body now!" Hana roared in anger and that was all it needed for the embarrassing position to be broken.

Yamamoto raised his hands in defense. "It's not what you think!" he denied loudly with a red face.

"Not what I think, my ass!" the black-haired female threw a book at him which he easily dodged. "You were going to taint Tsuna's innocent!"

"Oh my! Tsuna has two semes after him! The kind and happy-go-lucky baseball idol and the bloodthirsty school perfect, Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya~! Who will win otouto-chan's heart?" the other female asked herself, giggling and sparkling like a girl in love.

"Herbivores," the school perfect twitched in annoyance, his hands tightly holding his tonfas in anger –whether it was caused by the PDA, the chaos or the Kyoko's comment, nobody knew. **_"I'll. Fucking. Bite. You. To. Death!"_**

The three students paled at that and the small male couldn't help but curse his life.

'_I just got back from falling and now, Hibari-san's out to get me. I hate life!'_

* * *

Tsuna weakly get back home and smiled at his mother in appreciation. His new found friend had thought him a valuable lesson and made him remember a nostalgic memory.

He could still remember those things he had said to him.

"_Thanks again for saving me Tsuna. You know, I remember something when you shouted at me…," Yamamoto said honestly and really laughed gently at his words. "My mother always told me to never care about what other people think and look around to see how many cares for me. She told me and I quote, "If Kami-sama won't help you then do it yourself and show him whose boss!"… Haha, just like your words, right?"_

_Tsuna smiled tenderly at that full of life tone of his._

"_And I almost forget about my promise, too!"_

"_Promise?" the brunette tilted his head while the raven head chuckled at the gesture._

"_Yup, my promise to be with my father forever in place of my mother!"_

_Tsuna softened his eyes, "I see."_

Yamamoto taught Tsuna to be thankful of having a mother since there were others who didn't have one.

The brunette also got a hint of what his mother wished for more than anything.

"**My only wish is for us three to be together forever as family, huh?"** he murmured, remembering his mother's words and frowned at some words. _**"Who's the third person?"**_

He then shook his head and noticed his tutor already here in his room. "When did you get here?!" he pointed in surprise at not being able to detect that.

"Been here from the start," Reborn simply answered, not caring the jaw dropping of his student.

Tsuna didn't like that so he pouted at his lack of attention and then blinked in recognition. "T-thank you for saving Yamamoto and I," he nervously said in gratefulness with a blush.

The baby just smirked in return.

* * *

_TBC_

**Omake Time!**

Omake 1: Discovering Rooftop

Remember the chaos that happened in the rooftop in chapter 3 due to two certain protective females?

Well, of course, the school perfect went to the roof to rest and saw the state of his precious napping place.

And while it was true, he could repair them in a snap.

He was, in fact, furious at what he saw.

No one could do this to his territory.

No one.

So the search for those responsible was ensured.

And Hibari vowed in his name that he would bite those responsible in the most painful way.

Three students in different area couldn't help but shiver in fear and think something bad would happen to them.

* * *

**Black-chan:** Okay, I'm done with the rain. Who's next? And no, I did not expect that 8027 scene with them falling, it just happened.


End file.
